Boss (video gaming)
This article is a list of bosses that are fought in the . ''Metal Gear These are the bosses in ''Metal Gear. Alternate bosses featured in the the Nintendo Entertainment System version are noted alongside their MSX2 version counterparts. *Mercenaries (4; not featured in the NES version) *Shotmaker *Machinegun Kid *Hind D/Twin Shot *Tank *Bull Tank *Fire Trooper *Bloody Brad (2) *Dirty Duck *Metal Gear/Supercomputer *Big Boss/Big Boss (NES) ''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake *Black Ninja *Running Man *Hind D *Red Blaster *Four Horsemen *Jungle Evil *Night Fright *Drago Pettrovich Madnar *Metal Gear D (piloted by Gray Fox) *Gray Fox *Big Boss Metal Gear Solid '''Disc 1:' *Heavily armed Genome Soldiers (miniboss) *Revolver Ocelot *Tank (controlled by Vulcan Raven and two Genome Soldiers) *Cyborg Ninja *Psycho Mantis *Sniper Wolf (Underground Passage) *Black-outfitted Genome Soldiers (3; miniboss) *Hind D (piloted by Liquid Snake, co-piloted by a Genome Soldier) *Stealth Camouflaged Genome Soldiers (4; miniboss) *Sniper Wolf (Snowfield) Disc 2: *Black-outfitted Genome Soldiers (3 in the PlayStation version, 4 in The Twin Snakes; miniboss) *Vulcan Raven *Metal Gear REX (piloted by Liquid Snake) *Liquid Snake (on top of Metal Gear REX) *Liquid Snake (escape route) ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty '''Tanker Chapter:' *Olga Gurlukovich *Gurlukovich Mercenaries (miniboss) Plant Chapter: *Fortune (miniboss) *Fatman *Harrier (piloted by Solidus Snake, co-piloted by Vamp) *Vamp (Filtration Chamber No. 1) *Vamp (Oil Fence; miniboss) *Tengus (miniboss) *Metal Gear RAY units (AI controlled) *Solidus Snake ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater *Ocelot Unit (miniboss) *Ocelot *The Pain *The Fear *The End (if The End was killed earlier on, he is replaced by members of the Ocelot Unit) *The Fury *The Sorrow *Ocelot Unit (3; miniboss; if Snake did not remove the transmitter implanted by Ocelot after the torture sequence) *Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin *Shagohod (piloted by Volgin) *The Boss Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops *Python *Null (Silo Entrance) *Metal Gear RAXA (piloted by Ursula) *Null (Power Substation) *Cunningham (piloting a flying platform) *Gene Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots '''Act 1: Liquid Sun' *FROGS (Advent Palace; miniboss) Act 2: Solid Sun *FROGS (Naomi's Lab; miniboss) *Laughing Octopus Act 3: Third Sun *Raging Raven Act 4: Twin Sun *Crying Wolf *Vamp *Suicide Gekko (miniboss) *Metal Gear RAY (piloted by Liquid Ocelot; Snake counters by controlling Metal Gear REX) Act 5: Old Sun *FROGS (Command Center; miniboss) *Screaming Mantis *Liquid Ocelot ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Main Ops '''Chapter 1: A Country Without An Army' *LAV - Type G *T-72U *Pupa Chapter 2: The Phantom Hero *Mi-24A *Chrysalis Chapter 3: A Nation Reborn *Peace Sentinel Commandos (24) *Cocoon *Peace Walker (bipedal; Mining Pit) Chapter 4: The Illusion of Peace *Mi-24D (miniboss) *Peace Walker (quadrupedal; Runway) Chapter 5: Outer Heaven *Metal Gear ZEKE (piloted by Pacifica Ocean) Extra Ops * BTR-60 PA (Extra Op #69) * BTR-60 PA Custom (Extra Op #70) * BTR-60 PB (Extra Op #71) * BTR-60 PB Custom (Extra Op #72) * LAV - Type G Custom (Extra Op #73) * LAV - Type C (Extra Op #74) * LAV - Type C Custom (Extra Op #75) * T-72U 76 * T-72U Custom 77 * T-72A 78 * T-72A Custom 79 * KPz 70 80 * KPz 70 Custom 81 * MBTk-70 82 * MBTk-70 Custom 83 * Mi-24A 84 * Mi-24A Custom 85 * Mi-24D 86 * Mi-24D Custom 87 * AH56A-Bomber 88 * AH56A-Bomber Custom 89 * AH56A-Raider 90 * AH56A-Raider Custom 91 * T-72U Custom ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Main game *Metal Gear RAY Mod. (Port) *Metal Gear RAY Mod. (Rooftops/Tower) *Samuel Rodrigues (Train) *LQ-84i *Hammerhead *Mistral *Grad (Mexico) *Monsoon *Grad (World Marshal HQ) *Body double Mistral (AI controlled) *Body double Monsoon (AI controlled) *Sundowner *Samuel Rodrigues (Badlands) *Metal Gear EXCELSUS (piloted by Steven Armstrong) *Steven Armstrong Jetstream DLC *LQ-84i *Metal Gear RAY *Steven Armstrong Blade Wolf DLC *LQ-84i (optional) *Khamsin Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes Side Ops *Armored vehicle (Intel Operative Rescue) *Helicopter (Intel Operative Rescue) *Armored vehicle (Destroy the Anti-Air Emplacements) Extra Ops *Helicopter (Jamais Vu) Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain *Man on Fire (controlled by Tretij Rebenok; horseback) *Parasite Unit (Mist) *Quiet *Metal Gear Sahelanthropus (controlled by Tretij Rebenok) *Parasite Unit (Armor) *Man on Fire (controlled by Tretij Rebenok) *Eli *Female Parasite Unit (Camo) *Parasite Unit (Armor) *Metal Gear Sahelanthropus (controlled by Eli and Tretij Rebenok) Side Ops *Eli Snake's Revenge All bosses in this game are unnamed with the exception of Big Boss (who fights in two forms) and Metal Gear 2. Bosses are as follows: * The five mercenaries * The three grenadiers * The two train ambushers * The John Turner impersonator * Tank * Big Boss * Big Boss (cyborg) * Metal Gear 2 Metal Gear: Ghost Babel *Slasher Hawk *Marionette Owl *Pyro Bison *Mil Mi-28 Havoc (piloted by Sophie N'dram, co-piloted by a GLF soldier) *Black Arts Viper *Metal Gear GANDER (piloted by Augustine Eguabon) *Black Arts Viper (rematch) Metal Gear Acid *Fake William Flemming *Leone *Teliko Friedman *Leone *La Clown *Metal Gear KODOQUE (piloted by William Flemming) Metal Gear Acid 2 *Harab Serap *Vince *Golab *Metal Gear KODOQUE *Chaigidiel *Vince *Metal Gear Chaioth Ha Qadesh (piloted by Thomas Koppelthorn) *Metal Gear Chaioth Ha Qadesh (piloted by Lucy) *Venus Metal Gear Solid Mobile *Commander Snake Tales '''A Wrongdoing' *Fatman Big Shell Evil *Harrier (piloted by two Russian crime syndicate members) Confidential Legacy *Gurlukovich Mercenaries (miniboss) *Meryl Silverburgh Dead Man Whisper *Vamp External Gazer *Gurlugon *Metal Gear RAY units (AI controlled) *Solidus Snake ''Metal Gear Survive'' *Wanderer-Seth *Lord of Dust *Big Mouth (optional) *Frost (optional) Category:Lists *